Gorilla Grodd
Gorilla Grodd appears as a cameo character on Stryker's Island in the first game. He made his debut as a playable character and secondary (later tertiary) antagonist in Injustice 2. Biography Telepathic brute Gorilla Grodd has long sought to prove his peerless genius by subjugating mankind. He’s gone so far as to form an anti-Justice League, the Society, to once and for all smash their opposition. Using his intellect and telepathy Grodd enlists others in his mission to conquer the planet and fill void of power left by Superman’s Regime. Injustice: Gods Among Us Gorilla Grodd appears in the background of the courtyard on the Stryker's Island stage, battling several guards who are attempting to restrain him. A player can knock their opponent into Grodd as an interactible, causing the ape to throw the victim back, causing damage. Injustice 2 With the fall of the New Regime, Gorilla Grodd has organised a union of super-villains known as The Society to fill the resultant power vacuum and take over the world. This puts him at odds with Superman and his allies, who wish to restore his government, and Batman and his allies, who want to keep both groups out of power. He is first seen onstage at Gorilla City, giving a speech to his gorilla warriors. After the speech, he orders several Society members to prepare for the attack, leaving him, Bane, and Catwoman behind. Before the three can discuss anything, they are ambushed by Green Arrow and Black Canary. The three rush to the duo, but are pushed back by Black Canary's Cry. He sends off Bane and Catwoman to fight the duo. When they are defeated, Green Arrow and Catwoman fight Gorilla Grodd and several of his gorilla warriors. They defeat Gorilla Grodd, which scares the gorilla warriors off. Before they can capture him, Brainiac arrives and captures Green Arrow and Black Canary, saving him. He is seen on Brainiac's ship, often being informed by Brainiac by any interesting information, such as Supergirl's known existence and Superman being freed. When the Earth is about to be destroyed by Brainiac's betas and Kahndaqi is revealed when Black Adam opens the gateway to the Rock of Eternity, Brainiac requests that he and the Society to retrieve a sample of the Rock of Eternity, wishing to study Earth's "magic". Grodd then informs him that the Society has disbanded when they realized that Brainiac would destroy the Earth, rather than let them conquer it. Despite this, Grodd remains loyal to Brainiac and he is sent to Kahndaq. Grodd then brainwashes Green Arrow and Black Canary (who are accompanied by several gorilla warriors) to fight Aquaman and Black Adam. After Black Canary and the gorilla warriors are defeated, Aquaman asks Grodd why he would sacrifice Gorilla City for Brainiac. Grodd, via Green Arrow, explains that he is loyal to neither Gorilla City or Brainiac, who explains that he plans to wait for Brainiac to expose his weakness and then kill him, thus making his ship his own. When Aquaman and Black Adam defeat Green Arrow and finally open the gateway, Grodd brainwashes Blue Beetle and sends him as a sleeper agent to get to the Rock of Eternity. When Grodd makes himself known, Aquaman or Black Adam defeat Blue Beetle and Grodd. Aquaman then kills Grodd by stabbing him twice with his trident, finally avenging Atlantis. Powers and Abilities Gorilla Grodd is a highly evolved gorilla with an intelligent mind and a brain so powerful, he is capable of telepathy and telekinesis, enabling him to control his foes both mentally and physically. Grodd's gorilla body is also far larger, stronger, faster, and more durable than the average human being, allowing him to overwhelm his enemies with brute force while simultaneously tearing their mind apart with telepathic assaults. Special Moves Other Moves Character Trait Super Move *'Animal Instinct:'Grodd blasts his opponent with a psychic blast, bring them closer to him so he can grab them and pummel them into the ground a few times. He then brings his opponent closer to his face, roars at them and then punches them across the arena. Move List Ending The befuddled look frozen on Brainiac's dead face is a vision I always relish. Even as I ripped the head from his body, the alien couldn't believe that an ape was taking his life. I quickly mastered Brainiac's technology, exponentially increasing my telepathic power. Then I enslaved Earth's humans, finally relegating them to their proper place. But my victory over those vermin was only the beginning. Now fully in command of Brainiac's vast powers, I am the greatest conqueror the universe has ever seen. All worlds will kneel before Emperor Grodd. Costumes Gorilla Grodd lives up to his name as a massive gorilla, easily twice the size of a full-grown man and wears armor consisting of gauntlets, shoulder pads, knee pads, a belt, and helmet. To the right is the base skin for Gorilla Grodd, Lord of the Apes. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *He is a support card in the Injustice Gods Among Us iOS game. *He is the only non-playable character to appear during the end credits. *Three of Grodd's pre-fight interaction quotes ("With Grodd, all things are possible.", "I am Lord thy Grodd!" and "There is no Grodd but Grodd.") are obvious Biblical references. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Flash Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Background Characters Category:Stage Hazards Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members Category:Power Users Category:Deceased Category:Characters